Coldness
by Guida-Hyuuga
Summary: Ela outrora fora doce... Mas isso era passado, para ela tudo era frio agora, e o fogo negro daqueles olhos não mudaria isso. Ela estava morta... Porém viva e ele não mudaria isso... Ou mudaria?
1. Trailer

COLDNESS

**Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão... Ele a ensinaria como a escuridão poderia ser boa.**

* * *

**O seu mundo estava em guerra**

- Destruir... – Era em tudo o que ela pensava, se seu corpo caísse nas mãos erradas seu clã estaria perdido, e afinal, ela já não agüentava ver todos morrem.

Ela nunca era boa o suficiente.

Melhor era morrer, para salvar o clã... De sua liderança, de sua fraqueza.

**Como sempre... Tão ao contrário de tudo, tão fraca e inútil.**

**- **Água... – Cada misera parte de seu corpo queimava. Ela havia falhado.

**E descobrir a verdade doía...**

-Me perdoe, eu sou um idiota. Eu tentei. – Ela tinha tanto a lhe falar, porque tudo justo agora?

**Tanto que finalmente ela entendeu.**

Seus olhos frios passaram pelo grande grupo, se demorando no suposto líder Uchiha.

- Não estou aqui para fazer amizades. – Foi à primeira coisa que disse, ela seria apenas sua nova líder, ela mandava, eles obedeciam.

**Ela se entregou completamente a escuridão ...**

- Vocês são minhas responsabilidades, então, ninguém morre aqui. – Irritada, pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela perdera o controle. – Eu estou indo, e você Uchiha, leve-os.

**O Problema era que a escuridão dos olhos que ela temia...**

Claro que havia percebido o fogo que consumia os olhos dele, mas não queria se contaminar ou envolver...

**A perseguiu, afinal, ele não perdia, nunca.**

- Me solte, não quebre ordens, vá. – Escuro, tudo tão escuro..

- Não se engane pensando que eu a obedeço sempre. – Isso foi tudo.

**Porém ela conhecia a dor**

- Eu não amo, pai. Espero que esteja orgulhoso agora.

**Ela sempre soube**

- Não se iluda Sakura, essa história de eu vou fazer você me amar... Ela é mentira. – A voz seca, por um ínfimo momento ela pensou se aquilo não pareceria vingança. Porque foi ela que fez Naruto pronunciar as palavras que terminaram de destruí-la, quanto tudo e todos estavam mortos, porque ela era a primogênita, a Líder Hyuuga, a Matriarca.

**Mas saber nunca a impediu...**

- Você quer o meu corpo? Pois será apenas isso que terá. – Algo estava se quebrando quando permitiu que Sasuke lhe beijasse levemente os lábios.

**De errar.**

- Eu sou de gelo, devo ser de gelo, quero ser de gelo, devo estar no frio... Todo o tempo.

- Não minta pra si mesma. – Sensual, rouca, ele a ludibriava, mentia e enganava, e afinal ela se entregava.

**A morte lhe era negada**

Fogo, e não era um fogo negro, ela sentia o corpo queimar, ela estava tão sozinha...

- Hinata... – Era tudo tão distante. – Volte, eu estou aqui, com você, por você. – Aquela urgência a estava trazendo de volta, e ela não queria voltar.

**A vida já não fazia sentido**

- Mesmo com todo aquele treinamento, você é uma vergonha, devia ser banida. – A voz implacável do pai.

- Mas não serei porque vocês precisam de mim. Acha que já não pensei nisso? – Hiashi se supreendeu, doía ver que finalmente seu anjo era igual a ele.

**E ele apareceu para concertar isso.**

- Não importa, eu quero você, e isso vai contra meus melhores princípios.

- Realmente, não importa. – Chorar não era um direito seu, não na frente dos outros.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros. Com certa força ele a balançou desesperado.

- Eu te amo, deu pra entender. Eu Uchiha Sasuke te amo, eu posso amar de novo.

**Só não dava de saber se ele era o suficiente.**

- Eu não sei se posso Sasuke... É tão... Perigoso, isso de amar.

**Frio... Neve.**

- Naruto?

- Fala teme.

- Você foi um idota.

O loiro se permitiu sorrir abatido, ele era, ele foi, e sempre seria, mas não ele, o seu velho amigo perfeito.

- Tem razão, fui um idiota pra ter permitir ser esperto. – O costumeiro sorriso apareceu em seus lábios até que ambos riram juntos.

**Fogo.**

- Só me abrace. – E foi isso o que ele fez.


	2. Fissura

**Fissura**

**Porque quando está ruim... Pode ficar pior. A ponto de você querer morrer.**

* * *

Well, you built up a world of magic

**(Você contruiu um mundo de mágica)**

Because your real life is tragic

**(Porque sua vida real é trágica)**

Yeah, you built up a world of magic

**(Sim, você contruiu um mundo de mágica)**

If it's not real… You can't hold it in your hand

**(Se não é real...Você não pode seguar em suas mãos)**

You can't feel it with your heart

**(Não pode sentir com seu coração)**

Brinck by Boring Brinck – Paramore

* * *

Os olhos pálidos vagavam de um lado para o outro. Sentia-se boba, idiota, diminuída... Obviamente não chegava perto do nível técnico de nenhum dos ninjas ali presentes, e sentia o olhar reprovador por trás dos rostos cuidadosamente cultivados em uma fachada bem treinada. Cuidava para não demonstrar seu constrangimento, afinal, as coisas só piorariam.

Estava absolutamente distraída com suas constatações, com toda a certeza o pai havia feito algo para que a Tsunade a colocasse naquela missão, isso a deixava tão brava e preocupada, porque não tinha... Potencial o suficiente para poder estar ali, estava prejudicando os outros, ou assim pensava. Porque se algo acontecesse, ela era a prioridade, ela deveria ser salva primeiro.

" Estar distraída assim só piora as coisas." Censurou-se mentalmente. No entanto um arrepio subiu-lhe pela coluna quando percebeu algo que ela rezava para que não estivesse ali, não aparecesse... Porque estragaria tudo, absolutamente tudo.

Mais ninguém parecia perceber, afinal, ela era a única especializada em rastrear, seu grupo era o melhor – ela não era, ou segundo seus conceitos, incluída nesse grupo – todos andavam tão calmamente enquanto o pânico se espalhava por seu corpo. Parecia que antepara tudo. Podia ver as seqüências, uma por uma em sua mente, como ele procederia, não olhava em seus olhos para antecipar a reação, e tinha certeza de o inimigo que ela tanto temia não saberia o que era ela, afinal, poucos realmente tinham informações sobre o poder do seus olhos – mesmo que os seus não fossem assim tão fortes e especializados como o do primo.

Ouviu alguns murmúrios de desaprovação quando sua velocidade reduzia, tão deliberadamente. Ela tentaria avisar. Ele ainda esta tão longe... Tão longe, se aproximando tão rápido, que logo notou sentido as costelas machucando o pulmão de tão inflados que estavam.

Eram cinco. Cinco homens.

- Céus... – Os olhos perdidos e afundados no pessimismo. Ela era mesmo uma vergonha. – Estamos condenados.

E finalmente pareceram perceber. Tão tardiamente. Claro, eram bons ninjas, mas não eram os melhores, ela não era a melhor rastreadora, e agora estavam condenados.

Observou quase desesperada a formação semi-circular que os demais fizeram. Oh! Que infeliz era ela, idiota, idiota, idiota... Era apenas isso que lhe ocorria. Todo aquele pânico, ela não deveria senti-lo. Mas não pode evitar o tremor. Será que nunca mais veria seu raio de sol? A única coisa que pode lhe oferecer o mínimo de felicidade? Sentiu a umidade nos olhos e refreou-se.

"Egoísta!"

Tudo estava tão silencioso. Ela gostava do silencio, sem divida, silencio era um de seus aliados. Então os olhos se fecharam levemente enquanto as veias lhe saltaram ao redor dos olhos, denunciando que sua arma mais eficiente seria usada, os mais próximos sentido a leve mudança ocorrendo em seu fluxo de chakra.

- Não se preocupem comigo, salvem suas vidas. - Murmurou baixo, embora soubesse que qualquer um ali preferia morrer a voltar com ela morta à vida.

O motivo de todo aquele pânico? Estavam na área temida por todos os ninjas... O local onde as bestas criadas por um dos sanninis foram supostamente soltos. Bem, não supostamente, pois ela podia bem sentir as massas absurdas de pura energia vindo, rápido, e ao mesmo tempo tão demasiadamente lentos.

Destruição iminente... Aquilo parecia tão idiota. Afinal ela era uma Hyuuga, uma ninja. Isso supostamente devia contar para alguma coisa, ela não poderia ser totalmente inútil? Poderia?

* * *

O loiro soltou um suspiro pesado. Porque diabos ela tinha que tenta-lo daquele jeito sabendo que era um homem comprometido? Não pode evitar o sorriso depreciativo, sabia muito bem o tipo de mulher que sua companheira de time era, o que ela desejava, havia ficado claro quando ele finalmente havia conseguido alguém a quem pudesse tentar amar e esquecer a obsessão infantil que sentia.

Porém quando sentiu as mãos de Sakura se infiltrando por sua camiseta, não pode evitar o conhecido formigamento no corpo... Não era amor, era apenas fogo, desejo, vontade de apertar e sentir um corpo feminino gritando por seu nome.

- Eu sei que me quer Naruto-kun, não há porque fugir de mim dessa forma. – A voz manhosa, entregue o instigando. Sabia que era um homem fraco, sabia que cometeria o mesmo erro que vinha cometendo há exatamente um ano.

Um rosnado nada sutil saiu da garganta do loiro. As mão a puxaram com uma velocidade quase incomum e a prensou com força contra a parede, os dentes mordendo clavícula exposta.

A risadinha sem moral que escapou pelos lábios de Sakura eram divertida e de aprovação, porque quando imaginaria que Naruto era um homem e tanto? Tão agressivo, que sabia satisfazer qualquer uma, ao mesmo tempo em que se satisfazia? Sem duvidas não era um homem para aquela Hyuuga metida a besta, de nariz empinado. Quem ela pensava que era para mexer com o que lhe pertencia?

- Você vê? Não tem motivos para fugir. – A língua ordinária passando úmida e sensual pelos lábios que lhe tentavam fugir, ela o mordeu e sugou, como uma espécie de castigo a qual recebeu um grunhido como resposta. – Você é meu.

A raiva fez o corpo loiro de Naruto balançar. Como ela podia provoca-lo assim? Onde estava a moral, a ética... A fidelidade obrigou-se a murmurar em pensamentos que logo foram esquecidos quando ela empurrou o quadril freneticamente contra o dele, a fricção fazendo com que o desejo lhe nublasse os olhos.

Enquanto jogava sua parceira – não devia pensar assim -, sem delicadeza alguma na cama observou pela janela que a lua estava cheia e já aparecia, o sol ainda demorar uma boa hora para se por, e nesse momento não pode deixar de lembrar que provavelmente sua namorada estava correndo riscos em uma missão forçada. Obrigou-se a esquecer quando sua atenção foi novamente exigida.

* * *

Com os olhos, sua arma mais mortal, brilhando de um vermelho sangue pousaram na sena, quase... E apenas quase sentiu um calafrio. Não era possível que ainda mandassem gente para essa área pensando que os boatos fossem apenas lenda. Havia avisado com muita veemência que não era.

Ainda havia gente lutando, é claro. Afinal sua antiga vila, o lugar que chamava de lá tinha bons servidores, e era inegável. Apenas recusou-se a acreditar que alguém mandaria a primogênita de um clã para uma missão suicida, não de um clã tão poderoso, e suicida porque ninguém naquele grupo era um bom rastreador, obviamente, e claro, nenhum deles poderia conhecer o perímetro.

Sentiu a agitação de seu companheiro de equipe – permitia-se pensar assim apenas de Juugo, não se permitiria nunca acreditar nos demais.

Ainda sim, não havia mais tempo, foi quase de forma compulsiva que impediu o pescoço pálido da mulher fraca de ser quebrado, metendo-se em uma luta que não era sua, sua condicional estava quase acabando, e aquilo poderia complicar as coisas.

Foi apenas como o bom lutador que era que viu Juugo se transformando em uma massa de força bruta e descontrolada, esmagando tudo e todos que estavam ao seu redor, foi quase sem consciência que o fez desmaiar com uma técnica especializada.

Não foi difícil acalmar as coisas, não com aqueles olhos, não com todos o temendo, mesmo que já não restasse nada do Sannin em seu corpo.

- Destruir... – Era em tudo o que ela pensava, se seu corpo caísse nas mãos erradas seu clã estaria perdido, e afinal, ela já não agüentava ver todos morrem.

Sasuke por sua vez não acreditava que ela ainda pudesse estar consciente. Podia larga-lá ali, não poderia?

- Preciso acabar com isso. – Apesar de rouca, sufocada, provavelmente por sangue, imaginou, a voz era firme, olhos eram firmes quando se aproximou.

- Ainda uma fraca dependente, pensei que padrões Hyuugas fossem altos. – Aquilo provavelmente ofenderia, era a intenção. No entanto os passos pararam quando ela percebeu que ela tentava se levantar, que as veias ao lado dos olhos estavam saltadas. – Ridícula. – Frigido, não se lembrava exatamente de como expressar emoções.

A mulher se arrastava debilmente para longe como se ele fosse o inimigo, e provavelmente era assim que pensava, porque aquela "garotinha" provavelmente não queria estar ali. Talvez uma obrigação, uma ordem do patriarca?

Ela virou-se e vomitou uma quantidade considerável de sangue, o rosto mergulhado na poça quando os braços dela pareceram não agüentar seu peso, mas as pernas continuavam tentando ergue-la, até que por um momento ela pareceu desistir.

Não conseguia entender o tipo de prazer mórbido que estava sentindo vendo aquela mulher frágil, certamente com ferimentos muito graves agonizando, tentado levantar, aquilo era maléfico, e talvez começasse a fazer parte de sua personalidade, de seu eu, gotar de ver a dor, estava virando um sádico, e gostava disso.

O corpo dela estava ligeiramente amostra em alguns locais, a pele branca demais. E inacreditavelmente ela conseguiu se levantar, as mãos pequenas formando um selo. Inacreditável, ela ainda tinha chakra para tentar mais alguma manobra, e a cabeça tombou levemente para o lado enquanto observava até com certa curiosidade o próximo passo.

Os olhos vermelhos estavam nos seus, ele iria pegar seu corpo, e aquilo era inadimissivel. Não podia permitir, tinha que proteger seu clã de sua fraquesa, e agora poderia livra-lo de sua liderança.

- Destruir... - Era incrivel como sua voz estava firme, era seu fim, ela iria finalmente morrer, e só agora conseguia falar nomalmente, como qualquer pessoa com alguma capacidade mental. Estava consiente dos perigos que seu povo poderia correr se os segredos de seu corpo caissem na mão de qualquer pessoa, não importa se bem ou mal intensionada. Havia desenvolvido aquela tecnica quando Neji lhe disse que um dia seria a ruina do clã. Ela era tão simples...

Esqueceu do terror dos olhos cor de sangue. Fechou os próprios enquanto fazia mais um selo e as marcas negras começaram a surgir em sua pele lhe queimando com todo o outro veneno em seu sangue.

Não ouviu seu próprio grito de dor. Seu sangue era fogo em suas veias, seus olhos pareciam querer explodir tamanha dor.

- Uma técnica de auto-destruição? - A voz vazia murmurou - Não mesmo, não na minha área, na minha condicional.

* * *

N./A.: Bem, minha fic é voltada para a Hinata... O Sasuke será sim importante, mas vou tentar mostrar mais o lado dela. Quanto a esse cap. acho-o particularmente pobre e ruim, mas é o começo... E como sempre... To detonando a Sakura... Que triste...=S Espero que leiam e mandem Reviews com criticas e talvez sugestões. Desculpem pelos erros de Porguês... Estou sem o Word no momento.


	3. Fire, More Fire

**Fire**

**O Fogo não foi feito para que se brinquem com ele, e sim o respeitem... Nem todos obedecem regras, porém.**

* * *

**I'm so tired of being here**

(Estou tão cansada de estar aqui)

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

( Reprimida por todos meus medos infantis )

**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**

( E se você tiver que ir, eu desejo que vá logo )

**'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

( Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui, e isso não vai me deixar em paz )

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

( Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar )

**This pain is just too real**

( Essa dor é tão real )

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

( Existem muitas coisas que o tempo não pode apagar )

**My Immortal - Evanescence**

* * *

Maldição...

Maldita...

Era o que ela era, uma maldição em sua vida, porque todas às vezes que ela aparecia algo tinha que acontecer... Algo que não era necessariamente bom, porque ele deveria ser um homem vazio... Sentimentos não estavam entra as coisas que ele poderia ter para si, porque ele sabia que os ruins eram esmagadores, e ele, bem, ele já estava esmagado pela culpa, pelo ódio – por si mesmo -, pela vergonha.

Porque ele era uma mancha... E isso o fez sangrar por muito, muito tempo. Jamais negaria que ainda sentia a feriada mais aberta do que nunca, porém isso era ignorado, mas aquela Maldita, ela o fez fazer algo que deveria ser bom, e no entanto, agora ele estava ali, queimando a dias.

E ele pensara que conhecia o inferno.

Lógico que as pessoas se enganavam, mas aquele engano Sasuke pensou que jamais cometeria. Esse erro, de achar que vivia no inferno, pois bem, ele tinha certeza que isso nunca o atingiria.

O inferno ele estava vivendo nesse exato instante, a um doloroso e arrastado mês, afinal, fora exatamente há esse tempo que ele impedira a Hyuuga de terminar de executar aquele maldito selo de alta destruição – aliás, ele ainda não entendia como alguém inventava algo para se auto-destruir, aparentemente sem motivo algum.

Nesse momento ele podia sentir o fogo que deveria estar correndo nas veias daquela mulher, a dor, e medo... Pois era isso o que estava sentindo e não estava gostando. O medo de que ela jamais acordasse, mas o que o realmente o amedrontava era a força que o impulsionava a toca-lá. Como se ela implorasse por isso.

No entanto, da ultima vez que havia feito isso, as marcas negras que apreciam no corpo dela, fazendo um intrincado complicado de desenhos que lembravam letras, runas talvez, se espalharam também pelo seu próprio corpo, lembrando-o de forma sinistra, a primeira vez que o selo ajira em seu corpo, dando-lhe poder e depois queimado seus tecidos, quase o matando.

Mas não era a mesma situação. Ali havia só a Hyuuga, e ele tinha de toca-lá, porque quem sabe ela acordasse. Porque toda aquela força que o chamava até aquele futon, o estava enlouquecendo, ele precisava ir até lá.

Segundo Juugo, ela não conseguia acumular chakra o suficiente para acordar, que o que quer que ela tenha feito durante aquele jutso, a impedia de morrer, porém a impedia de acordar, então o que ele faria? Ela parecia ter feito algo que a mataria e quem quer que a tocasse durante a execução daquele justo macabro.

* * *

Ela apressou os passos, na verdade, ela preferia correr sobre os telhados a uma velocidade que os civis não veriam, no entanto, ela estava ciente dos olhos que não saiam de cima de si, ela sabia que estava sendo vigiada de perto pela AMBU. Começava a se arrepender de ter iniciado aquele novo trabalho.

Ela sabia perfeitamente que seu companheiro de equipe estava nesse momento se preparando para sair escondido da vila e ir atrás da prima, comentendo uma burrada idiota que lhe renderia no minimo prisão e talvez... Morte. E apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo entre eles, e da raiva que a estava consumindo ela não conseguia pensar em Neji morto, a possibilidade disso faltava rasga-lhe por dentro.

Os coques estabam frouxos, já era muito tarde, mas havia todo aquele bendito festival das flores, as sakuras... Ela não gostava muito delas, Tenten prefeira tulipas, tulipas vermelhas e chocolate amargo com rum. Bem, as roupas agora sempre negras não chamavam atenção, apesar de muitos homens civis, por elas marcarem bem o corpo que ela antes escondia nas roupas largas. O corpo que ela havia conquistado com anos de treino era realmente exuberante... mas ela já não se importava com aqueles olhares, ela queria um pouco de carinho, e isso, ela já se convencera, não encontraria nunca, não era para pessoas como ela.

Finalmente havia chegado no prédio. A Janela estava aberta como sempre... E a grande árvore que chegava exatamente na janeja do quarto, quantas vezes ela já havia feito aquilo mesmo? Quantas vezes tinha subido ali? Quantas vezes ela se deitara naquela cama bagunçando os lençois sempre impecaveis sobre a cama? E quantas vezes ela não havia chorado depois de sair dali?

A mulher balançou a cabeça. Isso seria passado. Ela iria apagar aquilo. A iria sim. Ou melhor, iria fingir que não se lembrava, porque apagar nunca. Aquilo era o melhor que ainda existia dentro de sí, e não sabia se queria desfazer-se disso.

Pulou como um felino para dentro do quarto que estava vazio. Ela sabia que ele não sabia que ela estava ali. Por um momento ela torceu os lábios. Sua mente estava confusa. Pois bem, Neji não sabia que ela estava ali, pois ela tinha ficado boa em se esconder, mas ela podia senti-lo ali, no próximo comodo. No banheiro. A água do chuveiro sendo desligada e a porta se abrindo alguns segundos depois.

Ela não conseguiu não arfar com a imagem dele. Nu. Lindo. Pingando água. Porque ela queria odia-lo, mas ele ainda era parte dela, ela o amava, ela o desejava e agora ela queria ataca-lo... Mas não podia.

- Como você... - A voz rouca. Quieta. O corpo pequena dela estremeceu. Porque ela o sentia perto demais, quase ao pé do ouvido. Ele estava sem roupas demais. - Como você entrou sem que eu sentisse.

Apesar da voz, de senti-lo perto, ele ainda estava na porta. Olhando-a com algo que poderia parecer curiosidade.

- Exite muito que você não sabe sobre mim. - Tudo bem, as coisas não estavam como ela quera que estivessem, se ele estivese vestido e com aquele rosto frio de sempre as coisas seriam mais faceis. - E agora eu me sinto feliz por isso, Neji. - Ela inspirou e exalou três vezes, lentamente. - Mas me sinto lisongeada de saber tudo sobre você, e vim te impedir de sair dos portões da vila.

Primeiro foi o choque. Depois ela viu. Aquele sorrisinho sacanha que tanto odiava, porque ela o via nos lábios dele todas as vezes que o procurava, implorando um pouco de carinho, e ele lhe atirava aquelas pequenas migalhas.

- Gostaria muito de vê-la tentar, Ten. - Aquela redução em seu nome... O tom da voz. O maldito estava tentando seduzi-la. - Mas gostaria ainda mais de me aproximar, se você baixasse a garda, e retirar essas roupas escuras, elas não combinam com você.

Ótimo, ela sentiu o corpo se aquecer... sentiu mesmo. Mas infelizmente ela havia aprendido que os hormonios não podiam domina-lá. Isso era a perdição. E ela não iria mais perder-se.

- Bem, vim comunicar que isso também não vai mais acontecer.

- Não vai? - Ele andou de uma forma que a deixaria arrebatada há algumas semanas. Oh droga, para quem ela queria mentir, a deixava arrebatada agora também.

Os passos seguros continuaram até a mão dele se prostar em suas costas, puxando-a de forma brusca contra o próprio corpo.

Neji não poderia negar que iria embora assim que terminasse ali. Mas só depois. Ele tinha necessidade dela. Dos beijos dela. Foi por isso que quando viu que os lábios dela estavam entre abertos, não se importortou de descer o próprio rosto e beijar-lhe com uma luxuria desmedida. Ouvir o pequeno som que ela deixou escapar, aquele minusculo e baixo gemido o fez enfiar a lingua dentro da boca dela e explora-la como sempre fazia, não se enchendo, nunca se enfastiando do sabor amargo de chocolate com rum. Sempre apertando-a cada vez mais.

Mas não conseguiu continuar ao perseber que ela nada fazia, que os braços que sempre o apertavam como se tivessem medo de cair estavam caidos e sem vida agora. Ela o estava rejeitando. Alguma coisa estava errada ali. Porque o sabor salgado não deveria estar ali.

Ele ergueu o rosto muito pouco, apenas para tentar entender, os braços fortes ainda a apertando.

- Preciso, Neji, que se vista e feche a janela, para que possamos convesar sem que nos vigiem. Porque primeiro: Há algo sobre sua prima, Hinata, que tenho de lhe contar. E depois, eu quero mais, Neji. E por isso, não posso mais querer você.

* * *

Ele já havia entrado naquela câmara onde ela estava deita umas vinte vezes só naquela noite. E agora nessa ultima, ele jurou ter visto as mãos dela se mecherem em sua direção, como se implorasse por ele.

Ele estava enlouquecendo. Só poderia estar. Era aquela feiticeira Hyuuga.

E ainda sim, não conseguiu evitar de caminhar até ela. E colocar as mãos, uma de cada lado do rosto dela.

O fogo pareceu se alastrar. MAs ele não se importou. Ele precisava. Precisava fazer aquilo. Algo o movia. Então quando sentiu que ela puxava suas forças e os olhos dela se focalizaram nos seus - pálidos, lembrando a névoa e tudo o que ele conseguiu ver foi fogo. Ele desceu os lábios aos dela. Como da vez em que ele foi embora. Como da vez em que se permitiu sentir algo bom quando ele só conseguia enchergar as trevas e o ódio.

* * *

(N/A): Pois éh, demorei demais, bem, eu estava impossibilitada de postar, espero que eu ainda tenha alguns leitores. Bem esse cap não saiu como eu queria, mas o próximo não irá demorar muito, prometo.

Ainda está muito bagunçada a história, mas lá pelo quinto cap tudo será esclarecido. E como devem ter notado, não será uma fic exatamente Hentai, mas não será uma um totalmente levinha e romantica. E sim, Eu adoro Ten-Neji, por isso, eles serão um casal que aparecerá bastante. Assim como a Ino e o Gaara. No futuro.

Bem, um doce, e talvez um prémio, se eu tiver leitores se alguém adivinhar por que a Ten está sendo vigiada.


End file.
